bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Коё Озаки
Озаки Коё (尾崎 紅葉, Ozaki Kōyō) — Одна из членов портовой мафии. В «семье» все называют её «старшей сестрой». Личность Одзаки представлена как взрослая, вежливая, но очень серьезная, эмоциональная и жестокая женщина. Изначально она была показана как лишь одержима Кёкой придя в такую даль чтобы спасти свою ученицу и убить Ацуши утверждая что она убьет любого другого кто осмелится показать Кёке свет и сделает она это чтобы Кёка вновь была с ней и она готова заставить ту страдать психологически и предоставлять совсем серьёзные меры угрожая тем кто был близок девочке ради того чтобы та согласилась пойти с учительницей. Несмотря на это, она показала свою искреннюю заботу и не проявления ненависти или обиды к Огай Мори, она не любит бывшего лидера мафии – Дазая Осаму и называет его предателем. Внешность Ozaki appears as a tall and slender woman with pink collected hair with hairpins and violet eyes. She dons what seems to be a traditional Kimono tied in a bow, covered under a light-purple mantle. Прошлое В прошлом она пыталась уйти от мафии вместе с мужчиной, которым она восхищалась. Тем не менее, они были пойманы, а человек, которого она любила, был убит. С тех пор, она держит обиду только против бывшего лидера мафии – того кто сделал это ужасное преступление и из-за этого она потеряла надежду на свет и стала полагаться только на тьму. Была наставником Кёки. Воспитывала Чую, когда тот ещё маленьким попал в мафию. Сюжет Арка Снег и Золото Впервые Коё появляется, разгуливая в парке где её встречает Огай Мори с целью дать задание о возвращении её ученицы Кёки обратно в мафию от чего она отправляется на поиски в то время как сама Кёка проводит время с Ацуши и выполняет первую миссию на работе. Позже когда важный лист был отдан судье, Ацуши сообщает что она слишком далеко зашла чтобы отдать обычный лист в то время когда их разговор начинает касаться прошлого девочки и её телефона, о котором она практически не хочет говорить, но сообщает что он ней важен, несмотря на то, что оставляет плохие воспоминания. Ацуши с надеждой говорит, что если они смогут решить загадку её способности и направить её демона подчиняющегося только голосу из телефона на добрые дела то она сможет стать незаменимым сотрудником детективного агентства, но Кёка напрямую говорит что это абсолютно исключено в то время когда неизвестный голос автоматически активирует Снежного демона, который по приказу нападает на Ацуши, таким образом, ранив его со спины владельцем этого приказа была Одзаки Коё которая появляется перед детьми и старается вновь убедить Кёку не верить словам Ацуши – того кто только по её словам врёт и будет убит за это, а после приносит ему боль поскольку он пытался подняться, Озаки признается что сильно беспокоилась за свою маленькую ученицу и сообщает что она пришла дабы спасти ее от лживых слов парня в то время когда Ацуши говорит что Кёка никогда не вернется в мафию и что её теперь способность будет полезна для детективного агентства, затем Коё обнимает Кёку вновь убеждая её словами что она спаситель её души в то время когда Ацуши пытается напасть на женщину, но был обезврежен способностью Золотой демон. . ]] Золотой Демон отбрасывает тело Ацуши к каменной балке а после пронзает его своим мечом насквозь от чего конец меча прошёл сквозь балку а сама Коё готовится убить парня по приказу Огай-доно, она вновь называет его светом который всячески пытается завербовать Кёку к себе, она так же сообщает что её босс хочет убить не только этого юношу но и все детективное агентство и, несмотря на то, что все высшие чины мобилизовались ей удалось выторговать жизнь Кёки в обмен на Ацуши, она вновь просит Кёку вернуться во тьму но девочка отказывается и называет себя не цветком тьмы на что Коё еще больше ненавидит Ацуши из-за того что он ослепил Кёку своим светом а после достает катану и готовится убить парня тем самым предоставляя выбор Кёке на что она соглашается вернуться обратно а после они готовятся уходить в то время когда демон Коё вынимает свой меч из тела Ацуши и он обездвижено падает на землю а сама Коё готовится уходить если бы неожиданное действие девочки которая достает катану учительницы и пронзает ей живот тем самым быстро отпрыгивая в сторону, но её убийственный замысел не удался однако Кекё удалось забрать свой телефон на что Коё говорит что человек который увидел мир света больше никогда не сможет вернуться в мир тьмы, она вновь пытается уберечь Кёку и предупреждает что если она использует свою способность то непременно будет убита, на что Кёка игнорирует предупреждение и активирует снежного демона и тот нападает на Коё, но она останавливает атаку при помощи своего демона. Тем временем Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт врезается на машине в знак от чего ему жалуется его напарник Джон Стейнбек который, судя по всему уцелел после аварии, но очень хотел спать, судя по словам Гаварда он последний раз выходил наружу четыре года назад от чего собственно эта авария и произошла, они оба направляются к месту схватки, но теперь уже пешком. Коё тем временем продолжает сражение со своей ученицей она указывает той на истинную природу её меча суть которого по её словам состоит только в убийствах, но Кёка всячески не слушается Коё и продолжает опираться от чего учительница рассказывает ей о своем прошлом где она тоже когда-то верила в свет, но он давно исчез следом за её возлюбленным которого убил бывший лидер организации,, однако Кёка заявляется, что не может забыть о прекрасной мечте, которою она видел своими глазами и которою ей показал Ацуши заставляя снежного демона, напасть на учительницу вновь, однако удар демона был остановлен золотым и вновь просит вернуться Кёку уверяя, что глубоко в своем сердце она знает это ибо, если бы это было не так, она бы не смогла использовать демона как оружие. Потому что он забил её родителей, от этих слов Кёка обездвиженного входит в ступор, оборачиваясь к Ацуши и роняя при этом свой телефон который разбивается об асфальт, а её снежный демон испаряется.'' '' В это самое время к месту сражения на автомобилях приближается огромное количество людей из мафии которые окружают обездвиженного Ацуши и Кёку, но Коё просит у своей ученицы защитить её дабы уберечь ту от смерти на что сама девочка молча приближается к женщине а та с злой улыбкой смотрит на Ацуши доверяя грязную работу людям из мафии которые направляют автоматы на парня и готовятся его убить, но как вдруг с неба на низ падает автомобиль который как стает ясно бросил Кенджи а к нему в это время приближаются и остальные члены детективного агентства на ряду с Куникидой который объясняет что нашел их благодаря сигналу из телефона который они ранеепеределали, это очень злит Коё которая еще не успела уйти, она называет Куникиду ублюдком из детективного агентства а после в некий раз повторяет что не позволит Кёке опять взглянуть на этот ядовитый свет обладателями которого являются добрые люди из агентства на что Куникида спрашивает что в такое время Коё хочет развязать тотальную войну между их организациями, но их неожиданно прерывает чужой голос Джона Стейнбека, который говорит, что битва между организациями вот-вот начнется и им стоит придти попозже, на что Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт соглашается с напарником и замечает что все взгляды оточающих их уже брошены на них обоих. Куникида предполагает, что это люди из Гильдии в то время когда Ацуши предупреждает о еще нескольких личностях что приближаются к ним из неба, так же стает известно, что эти личности тоже из Гильдии от чего их число перерастает в шесть человек, но двое отстают, поскольку боятся высоты, Коё приказывает атаковать этих людей, но они быстро расправляются со всеми оставляя за собой только трупы, но Детективному Агентству каким-то образом удается сбежать и более того схватить Коё в заложники. В это время в штабе мафии Огаю Мори стает известно что связь с отрядом Коё неожиданно прервалась от чего мужчина злится пусть и не показывает этого внешне. Будучи в плену Пока Акико лечит Ацуши, в штабе мафии Чуя сообщает Мори, что, судя по отчету выживших после бойни Гильдии, силы детективного агентства прибыли на место событий раньше мафии. Они забрали старшую сестру Коё вместе со своими эсперами от чего они предполагают что Коё находится у агентства в качестве военнопленной. Огай Мори, решает убить директора детективного агентства, дабы усмирить и уничтожить организацию и в этом деле они наймут несколько киллеров. Пока мафия решает судьбу Коё, сама женщина приходит в себя находясь койке полностью обездвиженной, её приветствует Дазай называя ту старшей сестрой, она говорит что такие жалкие путы которые сдерживают её в кровати не удержат женщину на долго на что Дазай отвечает что именно поэтому здесь и находится дабы приглядывать за ней, а затем и сама Коё соглашается что они давно не виделись называя его предателем и объясняя что каждый человек в мафии охотится за его головой на что Дазай спокойно принимает эту новость и говорит что пусть становятся в очередь и подходят по одному если хотят убить его, женщина замечает Ацуши что молчаливо слушал их беседку от чего спрашивает у него о Кёке и в безопасности ли она, но Ацуши разозлено говорит что она исчезла благодаря ей на что Коё лишь смеётся продолжая злить и провоцировать Ацуши на ненависть и конфликт, он даже использовал перевоплощение конечности от чего его рука превратилась в лаку тигра, но парня останавливает Дазай который просит оставить её ему а самого Ацуши вышвыривает из комнаты советуя ему прогуляться. Способности Способностью которой владеет Коё называется Золотой Демон (金色夜叉, Konjiki Yasha), способность материализовать вооруженного мечом фантома. Способность такого же типа, как и у Кёки, но с тем отличием, что Коё сама может контролировать демона. Цитаты Прочее * In reality, Ozaki Kouyou was the mentor of Kyouka Izumi, with the latter viewing Kouyou as a teacher even outside of literature. * Озаки Коё (16 Декабря 1867 – 30 Октября 1903) — настоящее имя Токутаро. Писал в основном исторические романы; язык его произведений считался разговорным. Ещё во время обучения, в 1888 году, он создал совместной с Ямадой Бимё и Бизаном Каваками литературное общество «Друзья Тушечницы». Его наиболее известные исторические романы: «Любовная исповедь двух монахинь» (1889), «Благоухающее изголовье» (1890), «Две жены»; в этих произведениях дана широкая картина нравов старой Японии. К числу других известных романов писателя относятся «Много чувство, много горя» (1896) и «Золотой Демон» (1897), в которых высказан протест против капиталистического устройства. * Кинпура ''— '' распространенное японское блюдо: обычно приготовленное на пару и жаренные морковь и другие овощи Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Портовой Мафии Категория:Владельцы Способности